Once In a Life Time
by hfward1221
Summary: Candice Mathers, known in the streets of Miami as Candy Cane, is a street racer who modeled her whole life after Vin Diesel, well more like Dominic Torreto, Vin is in Miami to do a comic con and finish taping Fast and The Furious seven. Now she's finally getting a chance to meet him and will sparks fly? slight AU Vin/OC Three-shot.
1. You've Got This

**I just want to say that I have NOT given up on Heaven and Hell or Welcome To The New Age, I've just been pretty busy lately and as a thank you to my fans for sticking with me I wanted to give you this, it's gonna be a quick two- shot maybe three- shot so I hope you enjoy :)**

I fidgeted lightly as I stood in line, pulling at my cropped leather jacket in slight frustration, like I always did._ "Come on Candice, you have this. Just play it cool, pretend you're still in the streets"_ I mentally gave myself a pep talk, taking a few steps forward as the bustling line of people moved, I could out race any guy on the streets, be completely calm as I was held at gunpoint, but this, this I was freaking out over. I was finally getting to meet the one person who had indirectly made me who I am, the one person who I had seen as a role model since I was ten. Finally I was one person away, and the person in front of me would not shut up! Damn obsessive fans annoy me, I know what your thinking, _"You modeled your whole life after this guy and 'you' hate obsessive fans?"_ Yes, okay, I did model my life after him, but that's only because he was someone to look up too. My ten your old self saw him as a god, and with muscles like that, he was a 'god'. By the time the third Fast and Furious came out, I had a serious crush and I knew exactly what I was going to do In life. I was going to be a street racer, and when my parents told me four years ago that we were moving to Miami, it only furthered my plans. The street scene down here was everything I could dream of and more, it was intense, crazy, and down right addictive. They were right about one thing, cars run in your blood, but in my case, I just needed someone to draw it out. I was brought out of my head as I felt someone lightly shove me forward, realizing with a slight blush of embarrassment that I had spaced out the person in front of me was gone, and there he was, in all his glory, muscle shirt and all. Vin Diesel, who right now was starring at me with an amused look in his eyes. Shit, great way to start this off, I walked forward hesitantly, clearing my suddenly parched throat as I went to speak, being cut off by the loud voice that belonged to the man who had shoved me. "There ya go chika, walk that fine ass up there" he yelled and finished it off with a slap to my ass. Now I'm not sure what possessed me to bend the greasy Mexican over Vin's table and berate him verbally, not the best first impression I could have made. "You put your god damn hands on me one more time and I will break them off" I growled, letting him go and watching him scamper away, probably to go find security, but there was a few thousand witnesses, so I wasn't worried. A small pink tint came to my cheeks as I heard the crowd cheer and clap lightly, hesitantly I looked over at Vin, to my utter surprise he was clapping along with them. As the cheering calmed down I brushed my long wavy dark hair behind my ear, it was now or never and I had to make this quick. "Hi" I said awkwardly, now berating myself mentally for how stupid I sounded, "How ya doing sweetheart?" He asked with a chuckle, dear god his voice sounded better in person then it did in the movies, it was deep and gravely but god did I have to suppress a shiver. "I'm good, sorry about the - that" I said pointing to the way that the guy had ran, trying to find the right words. "Not a problem darling, I like a girl who can protect herself" he said, waving it off and throwing in a wink at the end, I think my heart skipped a beat, or ten. "Alright, you got something for me to sign?" He asked, his lips tugging into a wide grin, perfect and straight white teeth. I think my heart just stopped, "Uh-no" I murmured, feeling the heat once again rise in my cheeks, "I just wanted to talk to you" I said, smiling shakily. "Well we don't have much time, there's kind of a couple thousand people that also want to talk to me" he said, chuckling lightly as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh- right" I said with a small nod, looking behind me at the sea of people, I looked back over at Vin, feeling a little bit of my confidence come back, I could do this, it's not like he would actually come. "Here" I said, grabbing his hand and a pen off the table, I tried to ignore how warm his hand was and how perfect it looked against mine, writing down the address I knew like the back of my own hand. I looked up at him with a small smirk tugging at my pink lips, "Come here, ten o'clock tonight, I'll show you what street racing's all about" I said, throwing in a wink as I sutured away in my knee high boots, had I turned around, I would have seen the shocked look on Vin's face and the amused look on Paul's..


	2. Prelude To The Race

**Sorry if its short, but this is going to be a three- shot so only one more chapter till the end, hope you enjoy :)**

**(Vins POV)**

I ran my hands over my face with a small sigh, my head spinning in a million directions as I tried to figure out what had just happened, I replayed the scene over and over in my head,_ "Come here, ten o'clock tonight, I'll show you what street racing's all about"_ she had said, that devilish smirk on her face, seeming so out of place against her beautiful angel like features, she was actually a street racer, not one we played in the movies, she was the real deal. A devil in an angels body, I looked up when I heard Paul clear his throat, realizing that I had spaced out much like she had, looking over at the girl that stood in front of my table, her clothes looking much like my mystery girls outfit, but she looked no older then fifteen and lacked the womanly curves that came with maturity. "I'm such a huge fan, I love you so much" she squealed, I grimaced slightly, they were the right words but I just couldn't help but wish they came out of a different mouth, a mouth that belonged to a street racer with a body to die for._ "What the hell are you doing Vin, you had a two minute conversation with the girl, you don't even know her name"_ I mentally shook myself, signing the girls photo and sending her on her way, realizing too late that I may have come off a little rude, I couldn't help it, I was losing my freaking mind here! Paul taped my shoulder, looking at me with with a concerned expression, "You alright?" He asked, turning to me slightly. "Yeah, I'm just - my minds somewhere else" I said with a nod, he seemed to believe it, or so I thought. "It's that girl huh?" He asked with a small chuckle, I stared at him in question, I didn't think he had heard the conversation with the girl or even payed attention to her, "I saw her write something on your hand" he said, laughing as he slapped me on the shoulder, "What she write? Phone number? Address?" He asked amusingly, "It's an address all right" I said with a nod, staring down at my hand, trying to get my mind off how soft her hands were and how they seemed to fit perfectly into mine. "Where too?" Paul asked in curiosity, "I don't know where, but she's a street racer, she wants me to come to the races tonight" I said, looking back over at Paul to judge his response, "Like an actual street racer?" He asked, seeming to radiate excitement and wonder, "Yeah" I said with a nod, just wanting this day to be over so I could go see this mystery girl, no mystery 'woman'.

**(Candice POV)**

"What the hell was I thinking" I yelled, slamming my hand against the wall in frustration, _"He probably thinks your an idiot, or some crazed obsessed fan who thinks they can race. You had one chance to meet him and you blew it"_ I strangled cry emanated from my slightly parted lips as I tugged at my hair, needing something to keep my hands busy in fear that I might break something, or a lot of somethings. Inhaling a deep breath I tried to calm down, _"it's not like he will show, so let it go and go win some races tonight, you've got bills to pay"_ I thought, a small frown gracing my lips as I went to my closet to change. Picking out a pair of black leather shorts and a red corset top, sliding the shorts up my long legs with minimal difficulty, I weighed about a hundred and thirty pounds but I wasn't fat, I had curves in all the right places, zipping up my corset and stepping into a pair of red pumps, I grabbed my keys off the counter and strutted to the door, my keys jingling lightly as I stepped. Locking my door behind me, I walked to my car and got in. Tonight I needed to have my game face on, no more Mr.s sweet and innocent, I was a street racer and I had a race to win, no matter what, tonight I wasn't Candice Mathers anymore, I was Candy Cane, and I 'was' going to win..


	3. What it's Really Like to Ride or Die

Pushing the gas pedal down, I revved the engine harder and grinned inwardly at the sound of the engine purring. Good old American muscle, the Fast and the Furious movies had it right, American muscle beats imports ,hands down, every time. The crowd of racers and_ 'skanks'_ as I liked to call them, the girls dressed in practically nothing and hanging all over the racers, cleared out of the way as I pulled up, not wanting to get hit and also out of a form of respect. Ever since I had gotten here I had been working hard on my image and I have made quite a name for myself here in Miami, I wouldn't consider myself_ 'Queen'_ but I still ranked up there with the big dogs. Which ,trust me, it didn't go over well with the boys, considering they thought the only place for a girl in a car was with them in the backseat. Pushing open my sleek black door, that just so happened to have my name painted on it in fancy script, I stepped out carefully. Standing at full height and with heels I was about 5'7 so I was pretty tall, my chest rumbled slightly with a small laugh as I spotted Rico. He was the one that ran the race scene here, he set up the races and handled all the money, "Yo Rico!" I called out, watching as he turned around in question, my lip tugging up in a small smirk seeing his face light up as he saw it was me. He strutted over to me smugly, his long, straight black hair blowing slightly in the wind. Rico was an interesting character, he carried himself a little arrogant and smug around people but deep down he was the most loyal person you would ever meet. Finding that person underneath a couple layers of muscle and enough tattoos to confuse a chameleon is a little difficult, but once you have, you have him for life. He was the first person I met down here, race scene wise, he took me under his wing and furthered my love for cars by teaching me everything he knew."How is my girl doing this fine evening?" Rico asked, smiling as he enveloped me in a quick hug, "I'm doing good" I said, nodding as I leaned against my car door. "You ready to kick some ass tonight?" He asked with a small chuckle, "I always am" I said, smirking a little smugly, I was definitely not one to brag but I was undefeated, and in the race scene, that was pretty big. I clapped him on the shoulder lightly before going off to find someone to race, my heels clicking against the hard pavement, my chocolate hues taking everything in. I noticed a small crowd gathered around something, taking a closer look I noticed they were gathered around a car, not just a car but a newer model dodge charger, sleek black. It looked just like the one that 'Dom' drive in Fast Five. Pushing through the people,very un lady like, might I add, I was to the front of the crowd, and I think my jaw hit the pavement. Standing there in all his smug glory was none other then Vin Diesel, leaning against his car with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his beautiful face. "Holy shit" I whispered, stunned as I stared at the celebrity before me, the thought of him actually coming here had not crossed my mind once. Hearing the sound of a car door, my head shot to the side of Vin's car and I was, if possible, even more stunned. Getting out of the passenger seat in a hoodie and a pair of jeans, looking the air of casual was the man who played Bryan O'Conner himself, Paul Walker. I took a few hesitant steps forward, not believe my eyes as I gazed in awe between the two well known celebrities, taking another step closer, till I was square with Vin. "You came" I whispered in shock, more to myself then him, "Yeah, well we wanted to see what we've been portraying for ten years" Vin said with a nonchalant shrug, I breathed in a deep breath, squaring my shoulders and holding my head high as I gazed into his oceanic blue optics. "Then lets race" I said, my lips tugging into a small smile, strutting over to my car and casting a look over my shoulder as the crowd separated to allow us to pass through. A small smirk tugging at my pink lips as I saw Vin stare at my car with an unreadable expression, "I should have known" He said, chuckling as he leaned against the car door. "It was my favorite car from all the series" I said with a small shrug, running my finger tips softly across the hood, "A nineteen seventy Dodge Charger with a slightly modified engine and electric fuel injection" I said proudly. "Come on" I said, tilting my head towards the door of the car, "Get in, and I'll show you what it's really like to Ride or Die" I said with my head held high and a determined expression on my face, he chuckled lightly, opening the door and getting in._ "Just relax, you have this"_ I thought, keeping my smooth facade in place. I got in and started the car, smiling wide at the sound of the engines rawr, putting it in gear, I hit the gas hard. The car jerking forward with the sound of squealing tires and the smell of burning rubber. Gassing it faster, leaving behind nothing in our wake but a very shocked group of people and a cloud of dust...

**That's it :D for now ;) I might continue this depending on what you guys say, and with the lack of reviews it's gotten, I'd say I probably won't be continuing this. So if you want me too, you know what to do people! Review! Please! :P**


End file.
